Athletes of all levels, from weekend warriors to professionals, often incorporate headsets for listening to music into their workouts, runs, and even swims. These users wish to listen to music or other media while they exercise.
However, traditional methods and offerings are lacking. One common type of headset simply incorporates two ear buds and a wire that connects to a device, such as a phone. This wire may dangle and become annoying or even obstructive during exercise. Additionally, if an ear bud is disengaged, it traditionally must be held by the user or it will fall from position and become a potential hazard, damage risk, or at the very least an inconvenience to put back in during exercise.
Similar shortcomings exist in current earpieces that wrap around a user's ear or other types of headphones. Disengaging the speaker from the user's ear typically requires substantially removing or repositioning the entire headset apparatus. This can occupy the user's hand or otherwise be an inconvenience in the midst of sporting activities.
Additionally, current headsets generally lack multiple measures of adjustment. In particular, headsets that incorporate bone conduction do not currently include convenient means of adjustment to ensure that the conduction is optimized on the user's skull.
Moreover, current headsets are very limited in their functionality, as they typically do little more than transmit audio and do not otherwise help a user in his or her athletic endeavors.
Therefore, a need exists for headsets that better adapt to a user and assist in athletic endeavors.